gangstatalefandomcom-20200213-history
Toriel
"S-she was... One of Gaster's experiments. I feel sorry of what happened to her." '' -Gangsta! Alphys telling the truth to Frisk. Description Toriel used to be the matriarch of the Dreemurr family and was the Queen of the underground, after her parents and Azgore's decided to promote both of them to King and Queen. Unfortunately, due to Gaster's experiments she became extremely dangerous to everyone, this includes monsters as well. Her mutations caused her to lose the ability to have self-control, to think clearly and to be who she was supposed to be. The mutations started after she left the Castle and accidentally entered in Gaster's laboratory without her crown. She is completely unable to recognize Azgore, if she encounters him again. The only person she can remember is Asriel, because during the experiments, all what she thought about was him, making her incapable to forget her son. Toriel will attack anything on sight and can be cured if sided with Azgore. Childhood Toriel was a happy child as well. Her parents were fine with her, but there was a problem with her mother. Her mother suffered from sadness and depression. Toriel tried to talk to her about it, but she keeps refusing her family's help. Until Toriel aged 17 years old, her mother allowed her to speak to her about her depression problem. This made her mother change her mind and successfully healed from her broken heart. The origins of her depression are unknown. When Toriel was promoted to the Queen by her parents and Azgore's, she followed Azgore's desire to build a Castle at the top of the mountain of Iceland. She left the Ruins along with him, her brother and her step-sister. She never returned to the Ruins again, until she became savage and escaped from Gaster's cruel experiments. She used to send mail to her parents, trying to contact them 6 months after she was living in the Castle. Unfortunately, since she turned 30 her parents never responded back to her mail, because they died from old age. She never acknowledged the death of her parents. Relationship with Azgore She is Azgore's wife. They met each other when they were kids, used to play "Catch-the-Snails" a lot. During her teenage years, Azgore started having feelings for her. After she knew about it, she claimed that she felt the same way the whole time. When they grew to their 20's, they married. At their 30's, they had a child: Asriel Dreemurr. Toriel cared about Azgore and loved him until he declared war with the humans. She used to make a lot of ice cream cake, usually to please him and make her family happy. Because of Azgore's corrupted plans, she decided to escape the Castle, bringing only necessary items and extra clothes. She was about to go back to the Ruins, to see if her parents were still there and to find a new home. Unfortunately, things didn't go well as she expected. Loot dropped upon death: * Toriel's crown can be looted and equipped, enhancing Frisk's Endurance and Strength by +1. * Toriel's hands (x2) Gaster's Experiments: Toriel's Mutations If Frisk adventures deeper in Gaster's old laboratory, a computer can be found listing journal entries about his experiments, involving Toriel. Apparently, it seems like he never saw the Queen in his entire life and does not know how she resembles, which caused him to accidentally do tests on the Queen. The Escape Toriel was leaving the Castle, going to live in the Ruins again. In her way to find the Ruins, it's been more than 10 years she didn't come back there. Eventually, she got lost in Iceland until she saw a factory-looking laboratory. She wanted to knock the door and ask the employees to tell her where the exit of Iceland is. Unfortunately, it wasn't what she expect. Gaster was the one who opened the door. There wasn't anyone else: besides him. As Toriel tried to ask for directions, Gaster ignored her, forced her to enter the labs. She was kidnapped. Toriel didn't wear her crown at that moment. Her crown was in her suitcase, making Gaster unable to acknowledge that she is the queen. Mutations and Experiments Azgore wanted Gaster to create a powerful bio-weapon, capable to resist high amounts of damage, capable to destroy metal, rip its enemies to shreds and run fast as a race car. Gaster knew that Azgore wanted him to do this to replace injured or dead troops in combat. Toriel was locked in a containment cell, confused about what is happening. Her first injection was painful and caused her nail-claws and feet-claws to grow, the next day. For 2 months Gaster worked on Toriel, modifying her, ignoring her painful wishes. All those injections, drugs she took made her look like she's not herself anymore. She looked like a monstrous apex predator, ready to rip her opponents in half. The day when Gaster had to send the bio-weapon to Azgore's army, Toriel escaped, destroyed the wall behind the cell door and got free. Incredibly upset of what happened, Azgore gave Gaster one extra month to work on it. Gaster was upset, because he worked so hard, stayed up all night just to do experiments on the Queen. What he got in return: the bio-weapon ran away. There is no way to find it, because he didn't inject a microchip inside of her flesh. When Sans opened her suitcase left in the living room, he then told the information: "Dad, I am afraid to say this but... Y-your experiment was the Queen...". Gaster became horribly depressed since then and felt hatred towards himself. Post-Subject Toriel Toriel, now known as Savage Toriel, the Guardian or the Feral Mother, ran to the Ruins to hide. It is unknown how she knew the way to find the Ruins. Post-Subject Toriel's life in the Ruins Savage Toriel survived in the Ruins, because of the abundance of Wild Froggits. She kills them and eats them when hungry. Most of the time, she would attack them for no reason. It is unknown why these Froggits still inhabit the Ruins even if there is a dangerous predator roaming. Post-Subject Toriel does not remember her parents and it is the reason why she didn't look for her missing parents. She doesn't have any memories of her life in the Ruins during her childhood. She also killed many newcomers who entered the Ruins, causing the Ruins to be filled with dead human bones all over the place. The dead newcomers souls aren't used by the Royal Guard to open the barrier, because of her dangerous behavior, making them unable to take the souls. Isolation Post-Subject Toriel is locked in the Ruins. The population of Snowdin City decided to lock the Ruins door with chains. She is unable to get out, no matter how many times she tried to break the gate. There are two doors that lock the Ruins, enhancing the prevention of her to escape. The walls have a layer of hard concrete, almost impossible to break. When Frisk arrives, she can find a key in the master bedroom of the Dreemurrs's old house the Ruins. This key is needed to free both doors from the chains locking it. '''Frisk must lock the main gate after exiting the Ruins.' If the player doesn't lock the main gate, Toriel would escape the Ruins and instantly catch Frisk, killing her. It is impossible to sprint to escape her grip: Frisk will die. "Cured" Toriel If Frisk decides to do the Royal Guard ending/ side with Azgore, Alphys will request Frisk to retrieve the cure to heal Toriel's insanity. The cure can be found in Gaster's old laboratories, next to his journal entry computer. Frisk must come back to Alphys. "Here's your reward, Frisk. *gives 500 Silver* This wasn't an easy task, but I am proud of you. Don't worry, I will deal with the rest. Come see me tomorrow." When Frisk returns 24 hours later in-game, Toriel can be seen sleeping on a bed, looking like who she used to be before. She can be interacted with. However, Toriel doesn't know what happened to her. She claims that the last thing she remembered was being lost in Iceland, trying to find her way in the Ruins. Once Toriel is cured during the Royal Guard ending, she wouldn't come back to the Castle. Instead, she would still go back to the Ruins, establishing a new life. 48 hours later in-game, Frisk can interact with her more, ask her questions about her life. However, 10 hours in-game after she tells Frisk her story, she will realize that her parents are dead, resulting her to become sad and remain like this forever, until the game is reset. If trying to interact with Post-Cured Toriel, she would constantly respond to the Frisk: "Please my dear, I need to be alone.". Interaction would be impossible. However, she can be killed, but it will result Frisk to become enemies with the Royal Guard, making the Royal Guard ending impossible to occur. Notes * Equipping Toriel's crown when interacting with Azgore results him to claim that you killed his wife, making him instantly hostile. * If the items collected from her body are sold, it is impossible to get them back.